


a sun's suspension

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Gretel loves how devoted her girlfriend is to getting into grad school. Really, she does.But today isSaturday, and Maia’s already been in the lab for three more hours than was planned.





	a sun's suspension

Gretel loves how devoted her girlfriend is to getting into grad school. Really, she does. Maia’s beyond brilliant and adores studying the slippery creatures of the sea. Her life is already planned out- finishing her undergrad, grad school, and then becoming a researcher at the best lab she can get. It’s a great plan, and Gretel is proud of her- happy to watch her succeed. 

But today is _Saturday_ , and Maia’s already been in the lab for three more hours than was planned. Maia swears that she isn’t going to overwork herself again, but Gretel’s skeptical of that claim. So maybe she’s been keeping a closer eye on Maia’s study habits this semester, making sure she actually sleeps and takes breaks.

Gretel finished her paper for Dot thirty minutes ago and has been absently scrolling through her facebook feed since. Her patience has run out, and mid September means she’d like to spend the few remaining summer hours outside. 

Drastic measures are clearly called for, and when Maia’s distracted by something or other under her microscope, Gretel tucks today’s panties into her purse. 

“I’m heading out,” she says, slipping her laptop into her bag. “I’ll see you when you’re done?” 

“Mhmm,” Maia agrees, jotting something down. 

Rolling her eyes, Gretel leans over the counter to drop a kiss on her cheek, and heads out. She doesn’t need to look back to know how Maia responded- continued writing, a pause, warmed cheeks and a grin before watching her go. So Gretel leaves, a spring in her step as she seeks out a nice spot to relax.

There’s a little hill behind the Observatory, luckily empty today. Gretel sinks into the plush grass, staring up at the cloudy sky. She has everything done except a short reading for Bane, and that book isn’t in her bag anyways. She doesn’t feel like doing anything, doesn’t feel obligated too either. Maybe it’d be different if her life was planned out into neat five and ten year plans like Maia’s, but Gretel’s always liked to just jump into things and see where the wind takes her. 

It’s fitting that there’s only the barest of breezes today, and Gretel’s eyes fall shut as she sinks into the moment. The sun dances upon her skin, distant voices and footsteps of people passing, and she inhales deep, the scent of grass calming. She didn’t even realize she was tired, but this relaxed it’s only a matter of moments before she’s napping. 

Artificial wind chimes wake her, and Gretel’s answering the phone before she’s really awake. 

Maia’s voice floats through, and Gretel’s aware and grinning at once. “So funny story, I found some adorable neon green panties in my bag that I believe belong to you.” 

“Mhmm.” 

There’s a heavy pause, and Maia asks, “So uh, what are you wearing then?” 

Gretel smirks, “Not those anymore.” 

There’s a muffled noise, and Maia says, “I’m closing up the lab. I’ll be there in a minute.” 

“See you soon love,” Gretel says, hanging up and grinning up at the darkening sky. Between that and her stomach growling, it must nearly be time for dinner. So her little ploy only got Maia out of the lab a little earlier than usual- they still have the night. And Gretel isn’t letting Maia study more until after Sunday brunch at the earliest.


End file.
